In dieser einen Nacht
by Trickster-Loki
Summary: Ein ganz lieber Heimdall, dazu einen verschmusten Loki, und einen vollkommen fertigen Frey. [HeimuLoki]


Hallöchen an alle die dies hier lesen ^^ *umguck*  
  
~ Staubballen fegen durch den Raum und keine einzige Person in Sicht ~   
  
Ähm.. gut weiter im Text..   
  
Diese nette kleine Geschichte ist mir so mir nichts dir nichts eingefallen, und da hab ich doch gleich an die   
  
lieben Leser gedacht.   
  
(Stimme aus dem anderen Zimmer: "Du willst die Leute doch nur nerven, gib's zu!")   
  
Hehe *nervöslach* Wie auch immer ^^°   
  
Hassmails, Bomben und was es noch schönes gibt, bitte an meine Email Adresse schicken.  
  
Ich hab's aus der Sicht von Loki geschrieben.   
  
Hoffe es gefällt.   
  
Stellen sie bitte das rauchen ein, es beginnt.  
  
Ach ja, mir gehört nichts, is alles das Eigentum von Sakura Kinoshita,   
  
und ich bekomme auch keinen einzigen Cent dafür _  
  
  
  
(bla)- meine tollen Kommentare   
  
"bla" - Wörtliche rede.. ach das wisst ihr eh   
  
_________  
  
~ In dieser einen Nacht, oder: Wieso wir einen Wecker brauchen ~  
  
Manchmal frage ich mich ob jemand soviel Pech haben kann wie ich.  
  
3 Stunden im Keller eingesperrt zu sein ist schon eine Kunst für sich. (Die Götter haben sich zusammen gerauft   
  
und leben gemeinsam in einem Haus)  
  
Mir tun alle Knochen weh. Ich frage mich ob es dir wohl auch so geht..  
  
Eigentlich müsste ich mich freuen wenn ja, aber das tue ich nicht. Dabei war das nur deine Schuld...  
  
Du läufst schweigend neben mir her. Was du wohl denkst?   
  
Auf einmal hebst du den Kopf und schaust mich an. Ich frage mich ob ich wohl rot werde...immerhin habe ich   
  
dich angestarrt.  
  
Jetzt bleibst du stehen und lächelst mich an. Oh.. mir fällt jetzt erst auf das wir ja vor meiner Zimmertür   
  
stehen...Wie Peinlich!   
  
Eine Weile stehen wir uns gegenüber ohne ein Wort zu sagen.   
  
Dann brichst du die Stille: "Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?"   
  
Ich traue meinen Ohren nicht. Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt?   
  
Doch ich fasse mich schnell und sage so ruhig ich kann: "Solange du nicht schnarchst darfst du bleiben"   
  
Dann öffne ich die Tür und gehen hinein.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen reiche ich dir einen Schlafanzug und verschwinde im angrenzenden Bad.  
  
Ich glaube diesmal habe ich doppelt solange gebraucht um mich umzuziehen.   
  
Als ich aus dem Bad komme liegst du schon in meinem Bett.   
  
Kurz bleibe ich im Türrahmen stehen, dann lege ich mich zu dir und lösche das Licht.   
  
Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der wir ohne etwas zu sagen nebeneinander lagen.   
  
Dann, ganz plötzlich, nimmst du meine Hand in deine.   
  
Einen kurzen Moment bin ich wie erstarrt.   
  
Das du dich zu mir gedreht hast habe ich nicht bemerkt.   
  
Das wird mir erst klar als du mit deiner anderen Hand über meine Wange streichelst.   
  
Wie aus einem Reflex schmiege ich mich an sie.   
  
Jetzt setzt du dich auf. Ich befürchte schon etwas falsch gemacht zu haben aber dann beugst du dich vor und   
  
küsst mich.   
  
Erst ganz kurz, dann etwas länger.   
  
Ich wußte gar nicht das du so zärtlich sein kannst.   
  
Nun fängst du an meinen Hals zu küssen.   
  
Ich weiß nicht warum, aber einen kurzen Moment dachte ich dies ist ein Traum. Und ich hoffe nicht   
  
aufzuwachen.   
  
Jetzt setzt du dich auf mich und öffnest die Knöpfe meines Hemdes.   
  
Mein Herz schlägt so schnell das es schon fast weh tut.   
  
Nun küsst du wieder meinen Hals.   
  
Mit einer Hand streichelst du meine Brust entlang und mit der anderen stützt du dich ab.   
  
Hast du Angst mich zu zerdrücken? Innerlich muss ich lachen.   
  
Jetzt umspielt deine Hand eine meiner Brustwarzen.   
  
Ich glaube zu verglühen so heiß ist mir.   
  
Du fängst an meine Brust zu küssen. Jeden einzelnen Zentimeter wie mir scheint.   
  
Nun neckst du mit deiner Zunge meine Brustwarze. Erst die eine dann die andere.   
  
Ein Seufzer entfährt meinen Lippen. Lächelst du? Ja ich glaube das tust du.   
  
Nun öffnest du dein Hemd.   
  
Ich kann nicht alles erkennen, es ist zu dunkel. Einen Moment spiele ich mit dem Gedanken das Licht   
  
anzumachen.   
  
Aber das würde die Stimmung ruinieren.   
  
Oder habe ich Angst das es wirklich nur ein Traum ist, und ich dann aufwachen würde?   
  
Egal, darüber will ich jetzt nicht nachdenken.   
  
In der Zeit hast du dein Hemd ausgezogen und versuchst dich nun an meiner Hose.   
  
Nachdem du diese Hürde beiseite geworfen hast, tust du das selbe mit deiner.   
  
Das einzige das ich noch anhabe ist meine Unterhose.   
  
Der Gedanke macht mich leicht nervös.   
  
Lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken habe ich jedoch nicht, denn in diesem Moment legst du dich auf mich.   
  
Du erstickst mein aufstöhnen in einem Kuss.   
  
Obwohl ich merke das du genau so erregt bist wie ich, haben deine Küsse nichts an Zärtlichkeit verloren.   
  
Ich schlinge meine Arme um deinen Nacken.   
  
Du küsst nun wieder meinen Hals.   
  
Ich schließe die Augen.   
  
Wenn nun jemand ins Zimmer kommt?   
  
Meine Gedanken werde unterbrochen als du dein Becken leicht gegen meines drückst.  
  
Kleine Blitze zucken durch meinen Körper, und ich drücke mich dir entgegen.   
  
Du küsst mich noch einmal, dann setzt du dich auf und ziehst mir langsam die Unterhose aus.   
  
Irgendwie ist mir das Peinlich...   
  
Nun ziehst du auch deine aus.   
  
Ich bin froh das es dunkel ist und du nicht sehen kannst wie rot ich werde.   
  
Du legst dich wieder auf mich und umarmst mich kurz.   
  
Jetzt kann ich dich ganz genau spüren.   
  
Ein schönes Gefühl..   
  
Du küsst mich noch einmal so Zärtlich wie es nur geht, dann hebst du leicht mein Becken an.   
  
Ich weiß genau was jetzt kommt...Und ich sterbe gleich vor Freude..   
  
Am nächster morgen  
  
(Jetzt aus der Sicht des Schreiberlings)   
  
Frey war mal wieder auf seinem morgendlichen Weckdienst.  
  
"Wieso musste ich mich auch freiwillig melden?"   
  
Gut gelaunt wie immer ging (wohl eher trampeln) er durch den Flur.   
  
Letzte Station auf seinem Rundgang: Loki´s Zimmer.   
  
Mit einem kräftigen Schwung warf er die Tür auf. "Guten Morgen, aufwache.." weiter kam er nicht.   
  
Das Bild das vor seinen Augen lag lies in verstummen.   
  
Heimdall, und in seinen Armen ein friedlich schlummernder Loki.   
  
Durch das vorherige Geschrei geweckt öffnete Heimdall die Augen.  
  
"Morgen Frey, gut geschlafen?" rief er dem vollkommen bleichen Gott entgegen.   
  
Der jedoch gab als Antwort nur etwas wie einen erstickten Schrei von sich.   
  
Dann kippte er rückwärts in Ohnmacht.   
  
Loki, der zwar wach war sich aber nicht bemühte etwas zu tun, sagte nun an seinen liebsten gewannt:  
  
"Ich glaube wir brauchen einen Wecker"  
  
~*~*  
  
Owari *verbeug*   
  
So das war's vorerst von mir.   
  
Vielleicht hat dem einen oder anderen ja gefallen was ich zusammen gewürfelt hab.   
  
War übrigens meine erste Fanfiction *aplaus-und-gejubel* Danke, danke..  
  
(Stimme aus dem anderen Zimmer: " Mach den Rekorder aus du Betrüger") Ähm... ^_^° 


End file.
